


Отсчёт

by vasi_lina



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Verse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: Пранприя дрожит, прижимаясь к Дженни, плачет и тихонько скулит. Чеён толкала целые речи о человечности, и Дженни правда пытается понять – как люди придумали слово «человечность», если в их мире возможно подобное?





	Отсчёт

**Author's Note:**

> ау, где девушки по умолчанию омеги, а большая часть людей к омегаверсу вообще никак не относится. что-то вроде волчьей аушки
> 
> стоит предупредить, что в моём исполнении под ангстом может подразумеваться и обычный ангст, и жёсткий даркфик  
> _____________________________  
> на момент удаления с фикбука эта работа была моим единственным фемслэшем, который набрал более сотни лайков (сто один, если точнее)  
> я никогда не планировала писать эту работу, а в итоге написала за день, не отрываясь от ноутбука, и если вы собираетесь читать - я... в общем, я заранее прошу прощения. я не писала ничего с ещё более ярко выраженной идеей.
> 
>  
> 
> моя группа: https://vk.com/public168948998

//Пранприя дрожит, прижимаясь к Дженни, плачет и тихонько скулит. От неё пахнет десятком разных мужчин, но сейчас всех их перебивает другой запах, тягучий, сладкий и липкий. Чеён говорила, что это из-за наркотиков и что скоро вся физиология должна прийти в норму. Ещё Чеён толкала целые речи о человечности, и Дженни правда пытается понять – как люди вообще придумали слово «человечность», если в их _человеческом_ мире возможно подобное? 

Пранприя плачет, «лиса» меткой чернеет на тонком запястье, и Дженни прекрасно понимает, что младшую не примут обратно. Не с такой меткой и не после месяца в общем пользовании. Чеён наверняка приютит их на какое-то время, но что дальше?

У них нет ничего. 

Дженни обнимает Пранприю крепче и чувствует её дрожь сквозь тонкую ткань платья. 

В другом мире, хоть чуточку лучшем, они наверняка могли бы быть счастливы. И от этой мысли слёзы подступают к горлу//

3

Дженни стоит, опустив голову, и ненавидит себя за трусливую дрожь в ладонях. Пранприя – далеко, в заброшенной хижине на краю резервации, её никто не найдет и ни за что не тронет, но сердце сжимается в липком предчувствии худшего. За себя Дженни почти не боится. У неё широкий нос и тёмная кожа, а вместо длинных кос голову венчает ёжик чёрных волос. Она действительно страшненькая, и мужчины прошли мимо, едва взглянув.

Но стоять в ряду омег всё равно страшно и унизительно. Они могут лишь надеяться, что их сочтут недостаточно красивыми. Что оставят в резервации, в которой, среди лачуг, камней и умирающего леса жить почти невозможно. 

Люди за последнее столетие отобрали у волков земли, богатства и гордость.

Сегодня они забирают у них детей. 

Дженни правда не думала, что её сердце может вместить столько ненависти и омерзения. Но всхлипы, доносящиеся из забитого девушками грузовика, вызывают в ней желание рычать, плакать, материться и убивать. Останавливает только парень, лежащий неподалёку с простреленной грудью. Запах крови железом забивает нос, а остекленевшие глаза смотрят будто предупреждающе. 

Не вмешивайся. Не рыпайся. Не пытайся защитить. 

Люди стоят неподалёку и о чём-то переговариваются, глядя на омег перед собой. Дженни догадывается, о чём – ещё неделю назад Пранприя прибежала из леса, напуганная, запыхавшаяся, и рассказала о том, что напоролась на какого-то человека с фотоаппаратом. Пранприя – красивая. Действительно красивая. И сегодня здесь наверняка искали её. 

Дженни наклоняет голову, пряча улыбку. Пранприю эти ублюдки не найдут, она сидит в подвале дома-развалюхи, к которому они и подойти-то побрезгуют. Но улыбка гаснет при одной мысли о том, сколько других омег они нашли. Молодых, порой даже слишком, и с сегодняшнего дня – обречённых.

Напряжение висит в воздухе монолитной плитой отчаяния и злости. 

Дженни вздрагивает, когда его разрезает слишком знакомый крик. Она вскидывает голову, и в последнюю секунду надежды молится всем богам, которых только знает. Но При кричит снова, и Дженни находит её взглядом. Длинное платье порвано в лоскуты, алые губы перепачканы кровью (наверняка пыталась кусаться), а вторая струйка крови стекает из носа. Омега царапается, вырывается и плачет, пока трое людей тащат её к грузовику среди гробовой тишины. Только мужчины рядом громко смеются и поздравляют друг друга с удачной находкой.

Шок сковывает движения, и Дженни просто стоит, смотря на то, как Пранприю, _её_ Пранприю, запихивают внутрь грузовика. Люди возвращаются к нему, и один, главный, пинает труп молодого альфы. Тот перекатывается безвольной куклой и падает лицом в пыль. 

Если Дженни сделает хоть что-то – то наверняка присоединится к нему. Благородство не поможет ей в драке, а храбрость не спасёт от пистолета. Волкам понадобились десятки лет, сотни смертей и полное поражение, чтобы это понять.

Но сейчас Дженни не хочет понимать вообще ничего. Ярость кипит в крови, а от злости и обиды размышлять о чём-то почти невозможно. 

Если она будет просто стоять и смотреть, если мнимая безопасность ей дороже подруги – разве её жалкая жизнь вообще хоть чего-то стоит? 

Тёплая ладошка берёт её за руку, и Дженни опускает взгляд. Младшая сестра смотрит заплаканными глазами, всхлипывает и явно понимает, что Дженни хочет сейчас сделать. «Не надо», вышептанное одними губами, каким-то магическим образом останавливает от смертельного шага. 

Грузовик уезжает.

Дженни честно не знает, кого ненавидит больше – людей или себя.

Резервация словно вымирает на остаток дня. Кто-то оплакивает потерянных омег, кто-то сочувствует, и все привычно, почти что буднично возмущены. Дженни уже тошно от однотипных ругательств и спрятанного за ними покорства.

Почти всё местное население – это омеги, изредка – беты (кто смог, уехал в города), совсем уж редко – альфы. Раньше люди на них буквально охотились, это было чем-то средним между спортом и забоем. Раньше омег если и использовали, то только также. Это потом до людей дошло, что клыки и нюх – не единственные отличия волков от людей. И что это далеко не самые интересные отличия. 

Дженни было шесть, когда она впервые увидела отбор омег. Восемь – когда на тесную кухню вломились какие-то люди, избили и забрали с собой мать. Двенадцать – когда Джису, совсем ещё по-детски милую Джису запихнули в грузовик. Пранприя оставалась последней подругой, почти сестрой, почти…

Дженни закусывает губу и уже привычно запрещает себе продолжать эти мысли.

Ей шестнадцать, она смотрит на восьмилетнюю сестру и понимает, что ту тоже скоро заберут. Широкие глаза, прямые росчерки бровей, пухлые губы... Она вся в мать. Осознание этого бьёт под дых, и до самого вечера в голове Дженни бьются две мысли.

Она не хочет видеть, как люди сделают из её сестры рабыню-шлюху. 

И ей до слёз больно думать о том, что Пранприю превращают в такую игрушку прямо сейчас.

Пранприя – это чистая жизнерадостность, тупые подколы, бег наперегонки и мечты о том, как они с Дженни изменят этот ублюдочный мир. 

(«ради Джису» – шёпотом, ночью, со всхлипом утыкаясь в плечо)

В рюкзак вмещается свитер, документы, бутылка воды и все сбережения за эти годы. Решимость Дженни нездорово отдаёт отчаянием, а надежда на лучшее даже ей самой кажется слепой, пустой и насквозь больной. Она читала всё об этой чёртовой индустрии. Продажа омег незаконна, но кому какое дело до законов? Все ведь знают, омеги сами хотят такой жизни. Они довольны. Им нравится. Их сама природа для этого создала.

Бабушка с сестрой спят в соседней комнате, и с ними стоит попрощаться, но Дженни крадётся мимо чужой спальни. Почему-то ей кажется, что если она устроит сцену прощания, то уж точно не вернётся. К тому же… Они её не отпустили бы. И наверняка были бы правы. 

Дженни в детстве мечтала о сильном альфе и счастливой жизни. Дженни сейчас понимает, что её истинный наверняка давно уже мёртв, а прихода первой течки боится, как огня. Вернее… Через огонь она прыгала по праздникам и даже фокусам с ним училась. Течка же по-первобытному пугала неизбежностью превращения в безвольное желе. Но её не было вот уже шестнадцать лет, и всё ещё не предвиделось, так что Дженни с чистой совестью гонит от себя любые мысли об опасностях, связанных с физиологией. 

Человеческий мир она изучала по сериалам, книгам и редким поездкам. Но всего этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, почему омеги носа не суют из резерваций. В газетах постоянно мелькали сообщения о том, что очередную омегу нашли избитой или мёртвой. Слово «изнасилованной» не писали почти никогда – журналисты, похоже, искренне считали, что само это понятие к омегам неприменимо. Какое насилие, если они сами стелются и прогибаются? 

Дженни с детства выучила, что за пределами забора она – просто кусок мяса. К счастью для неё – не особенно привлекательный. Но нож в кармане куртки всё равно не кажется лишним. 

Выходя за дверь, она понимает, что на самом деле довольно давно ждала повода свалить отсюда. Резервация с каждым годом всё больше походила на коллективное волчье кладбище, на котором по какой-то ошибке всё ещё кто-то живёт. Если, конечно, жизнью можно назвать совершенно пустое существование, забитое алкоголем, разговорами и редкими праздниками. 

Закат заливает пустую улицу красным, и Дженни идёт, сжимая в кармане бумажку с номером организации, вроде как помогающей омегам. Этот номер попал к ней давным-давно, когда какие-то люди приезжали в резервацию, ходили по домам с сочувственными лицами и предлагали помощь. Бабушка тогда вытолкала их за дверь, а потом ещё часа два говорила о том, что людям верить нельзя, что все они врут и что пусть катятся в свои города. 

Дженни сжимала в руках визитку, которую ей успела сунуть молоденькая девушка, и думала, что бабушка наверняка права.

Но выкидывать визитку не стала.

Сейчас у неё есть только она, рюкзак, злость и едва живая вера в справедливость. Не так уж и мало, на самом деле. Уж точно больше, чем извечная смирённость и глухая обида.

Дженни понимает, что это всё просто не может закончиться хорошо, но сам факт того, что она что-то делает, заставляет расправить плечи.

Беты на границе пропускают её, не задавая вопросов. Только мужчина с сединой на висках кивает сокрушённо-сочувственно и желает удачи. 

У него год назад забрали дочь, Дженни знает. 

Она чувствует себя чертовски глупо и растерянно, когда выходит к людской дороге, но энергии противостоять всему и вся в ней всегда было предостаточно.

Дженни встаёт у обочины и поднимает руку большим пальцем вверх, как показывали в каком-то сериале. Три машины проносятся мимо, и омега уже почти уверена в том, что делает что-то не так, но четвёртая – чёрная легковушка – тормозит. 

– До г-города? – женщина средних лет опускает стекло и запинается, увидев Дженни. 

Омега только кивает и прикусывает губу, понимая, что по человеческим меркам наверняка выглядит плохо. Но от этого даже становится как-то уютней. Особенно когда водительница всё-таки кивает, хоть и с сомнением во взгляде. 

Внутри машины – тепло и тесно, а неловкость почти осязаемо витает в воздухе. Женщина натянуто улыбается, спрашивает имя и даже пытается завести разговор, но в итоге просто включает музыку. Вернее, то, что люди называют музыкой. У Дженни от агрессивных ритмов что-то в мозгах начинает крошиться, но она вежливо молчит и смотрит в окно. За ним – лес, поле, какая-то жиденькая рощица и, наконец, первые городские здания. Омега была тут раза два в жизни, с одноклассниками (когда в резервации ещё была школа) и с бетами, которые часто тут отдыхали. 

Омеге хватило одного такого «отдыха», с кучей адски вонючих сигарет, алкоголем и толпой незнакомых людей. 

Водительница спрашивает, где её высадить, и хмурится в ответ на затянутое «эмм…». 

– Ну к кому-то же ты сюда приехала? Или зачем-то?

Дженни не знает, как описать всё это покороче (да и не хочет), так что вместо ответа протягивает помятую визитку. Женщина смотрит на неё, осуждающе цокает языком, и до слуха Дженни доносится тихое «так и знала». Во взгляде водительницы появляется что-то вроде презрения или даже омерзения, но телефон омеге она всё же протягивает. 

– Ты же знаешь, как с ним обращаться? Или, слышала, у вас там нет техники? 

– Есть, – Дженни забирает телефон и почти минуту тратит на то, чтобы его разблокировать, и ещё две – чтобы набрать номер. 

Каждый гудок отзывается внутри всё большим беспокойством. И когда омега наконец слышит тихое «алло», она чуть не подскакивает от радости.

Женщина рядом осуждающе морщится.

– Здравствуйте, – Дженни напрягает всю свою вежливость. – Вы приезжали к нам в резервацию пару лет назад, и оставили мне визитку, и я вот по этому поводу… – она запинается, потому что пересказывать ситуацию всё также не хочется. К счастью, это оказывается не нужно – тонкий голос на том конце и без того называет какой-то адрес и, кажется, волнуется не меньше Дженни.

Женщина демонстративно вытирает свой телефон салфеткой, прежде чем положить его обратно в карман. Но до адреса довозит, а омега даже умудряется сказать «спасибо» относительно дружелюбным тоном. 

Дженни чувствует себя как никогда лишней, стоя посреди освещённой фонарями улицы. Высокие дома, пара ярких вывесок, запах помойки откуда-то слева и полная растерянность. Здесь пусто, и омеге быстро становится не по себе. Так что, ощутив на своём плече чью-то руку, она вздрагивает и выхватывает нож.

Рыжая девушка в цветастом платье отшатывается от неё и испуганно машет руками.

– Эй! Это же ты мне звонила? 

Дженни становится до жути неловко, и она кивает, закусывая губу.

– Ничего страшного, правда, я понимаю твои… – девушка запинается, – опасения. Я Чеён. И я точно не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Только… Пойдём лучше ко мне домой? Стоять на улице как-то не очень уютно, согласись, – она широко улыбается, но в глазах плещется беспокойство.

Это почему-то вызывает доверие, и Дженни кивает ещё раз. 

 

//Чеён за стенкой спорит с кем-то по телефону, но звуки её голоса сливаются в рассыпчатый гул. Воздух пропитан приторно-сладким запахом, который заставляет голову кружиться, Дженни жарко, и от горячей При под боком становится только хуже. Но она боится пошевелиться. Младшую ломает, она дрожит всем телом и цепляется за Дженни влажными руками. Та в жизни не была с кем-то настолько близко, и уже давно пожалела о том, что легла рядом с Пранприей. У неё не получится как-то ей помочь или её успокоить. Пранприя сейчас не здесь, она явно не понимает, что происходит – иначе точно не стала бы лезть в объятия и прижиматься губами к шее. От чужих прикосновений словно ток идёт по телу, и Дженни понимает, что и сама начинает дрожать. 

Пранприя хнычет, уткнувшись ей в грудь, и Дженни отчаянно хочет хоть что-то сделать. В голове разом всплывают все постыдные мысли, сны, из-за которых она по два дня не могла смотреть подруге в глаза, и желания, за которые её в былые времена закидали бы камнями. 

При обнимает её за талию и лезет под футболку, шепча на ухо что-то бессвязное и умоляющее. Дженни прикрывает глаза, на несколько секунд позволяя себе раствориться в этом шёпоте, в горячих прикосновениях и лишающем разума запахе. Она сама не знает, откуда берёт силы, чтобы убрать от себя нежные руки, аккуратно оттолкнуть Пранприю и практически сползти с кровати.

Дженни до боли в груди хочет сотворить множество адски неправильных поступков. Но Пранприя сейчас не соображает совсем ничего, и уже завтра ей за свой порыв наверняка будет стыдно.

Дженни бы стыдно не было, она давно научилась жить со своими неправильными мыслями.

Но она не альфа. И её никогда не будет достаточно.

Одно только это заставляет, шатаясь, отойти к двери//

2

Чеён – юристка, она давным-давно пыталась создать проект для помощи омегам, и хотя тот провалился, Дженни она обязательно поможет. В её голосе столько энтузиазма, что Дженни ей даже верит.

Сложности начинаются позже, после ванны, пиццы и ночёвки на мягком диване.

Утром Чеён, дружелюбно-заботливая, наливает чай и рассказывает, что может сделать. Уже первый пункт плана – подождать примерно неделю – едва не заставляет омегу подавиться чаем.

– Мне жаль, но мы точно не сможем найти твою подругу раньше, – Чеён смотрит так, что Дженни понимает: ей действительно жаль. – Имя ей изменят, и найти можно будет только по фотографиям с разных сайтов. Но чтобы она там появилась, её должны кому-то продать и куда-то пристроить. Она действительно красивая?

Дженни кивает. 

– Значит, смотреть нужно будет в местах поэлитней.

Неделя тянется словно месяц, полный беспокойства, горечи и кучи пустых занятий. Чеён постоянно пропадает на работе, а в остальное время пытается вывести Дженни на разговоры, относится к ней до неприличия сочувственно, а однажды даже вручает ей пакет с «тебе так пойдёт!» одеждой. 

Дженни из вежливости даже примеряет юбку с футболками, видит, что ей и вправду идёт – и снимает под разочарованный возглас Чеён.

Дженни чертовски некомфортно быть хоть немного симпатичной.

Кажется, в какой-то книге такой тип боязни называли фобией.

Когда наконец Чеён решает, что пора начинать поиски, и садит Дженни перед компьютером, та с минуту пялится на список названий. 

«Роза желаний».

«Адский сад».

«Алые лилии».

Дженни на миг задаётся вопросом – почему сутенёры так любят издеваться над цветами? – но страница первого борделя загружается, и цветы вылетают из головы. 

Казалось бы, смотреть на фотографии не так уж и сложно. Тем более на красивые фотографии красивых девушек. Но Дженни за каждым кукольным лицом видит живое, разбитое и погибающее.

Витиеватая надпись гласит, что заведение абсолютно законно и свободно от принуждения.

Дженни в одной из фотографий узнаёт соседку, которую забрали пару лет назад, приставив пистолет к голове её матери. 

Спустя час, два сайта и полсотни фотографий омега понимает, что плачет. Чеён подсовывает ей новую кружку чая, приобнимает за плечи и в сотый раз повторяет, что ей жаль. В кои-то веки её сочувствие не вызывает раздражения.

Когда Дженни наконец находит Пранприю, она не чувствует ни капли радости. 

«Лиса», подписано под фотографиями знакомой и в то же время совершенно другой омеги. У неё высветленные волосы, собранные в хвост, неестественно белая кожа и чёрный ошейник на шее. Вместо одежды – какое-то подобие паутины из лент и узелков. «Лиса» лежит на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, и смотрит в камеру безжизненно-усталым взглядом. Это глаза Пранприи, её тело и черты лица, но от самой неё здесь нет ничего. Тут – только какая-то оболочка. Кукла. Шесть тысяч за ночь. 

Севшим голосом Дженни зовёт Чеён и опускает веки.

Они выезжают на следующий день. Чеён объясняет, что вызывать полицию бесполезно, но она как раз это и собирается изменить. У неё есть знакомый журналист, который давно хочет начать целую кампанию по разоблачению борделей. Он проведёт Дженни внутрь, та вытащит Пранприю, и на основании её слов они поднимут такую шумиху, что это должно будет что-то исправить. 

Журналист оказывается парнем под два метра ростом, а «Алые лилии» – двухэтажным зданием, деревянным, отделанным под средневековье. Дженни отсюда чует запахи омег, духов и алкоголя. Сегодняшняя Дженни отлично в них вписывается – Чеён вырядила её в чёрный топ с мини-юбкой, раскрасила лицо и сделала из неровных волос подобие причёски. Омега и раньше едва сдерживалась, чтобы не попросить у Чеён её куртку, но под взглядом парня ей и вовсе хочется замотаться в монашеское одеяние. 

– Молчи, улыбайся и изображай дурочку, окей? – парень поднимает руки, будто убеждая в своей неопасности. – Чеён говорила, ты немного дикая, но мне всё равно придётся тебя приобнять. Ничего?

Дженни кивает, даёт положить руку на талию и провести себя внутрь. Смесь удушающих запахов висит в воздухе, женщина за стойкой неестественно широко улыбается, спутник Дженни спрашивает о Лисе, платит и получает час. 

– Около двери – охранники, так что просто взять и уйти у вас не выйдет, – консультирует журналист, пока они поднимаются по лестнице. – Но я начну дебоширить, отвлекать на себя охрану, и вы в это время постарайтесь сбежать. Чеён вас ждёт. Тебе понятно?

Дженни кивает.

Она стоит около двери, хочет и боится её открыть. В итоге дверь открывает парень, тактично пропускает омегу вперёд и прислоняется к стене.

– Думаю, мне вам лучше не мешать.

Дженни кивает благодарно и вступает в полумрак. Прошла всего неделя, так? Ничего не могло измениться слишком сильно 

Пранприя – здесь, сидит на краешке кровати, опустив голову. Услышав шаги, она поднимает взгляд, и при виде Дженни на кукольном лице появляется испуг. Который спустя секунду сменяется какой-то нездоровой безмятежностью.

– Ты же не думала, что я тебя брошу, да? – Дженни кривовато улыбается и несмело подходит к кровати. – Идём со мной. 

Омега молчит, всё также неподвижно сидя на кровати, и смотрит на Дженни из-под полуприкрытых век. То ли в комнате слишком темно, то ли её зрачки и вправду слишком большие, но и без них ясно – с Пранприей что-то не то. 

– Идём же, я помогу тебе, При, ты слышишь? – Дженни кусает губы, а её голос начинает дрожать. – Тебе же нужна помощь.

– Нет, – голос омеги, тихий и бесцветный, пугает хуже любого плача. – Больше нет.

Истерика подступает к горлу комком из матов и слёз, но Дженни изо всех сил пытается сохранять ясность мыслей. Глубоко вдыхает. Им нужно уезжать отсюда, побыстрее и подальше, но не тащить же младшую силой?

Дженни опускается перед ней на колени и с невозможной для себя нежностью накрывает ладони, холодные и бледные, своими. Кусает губы, проклиная себя за то, что читала так мало книжек и не знает красивых слов. Ей бы хотелось передать Пранприи всё, что у неё в сердце, ёмким и точным монологом, который вернул бы всё на свои места каким-нибудь невероятным, но таким нужным способом. 

Пранприя смотрит на неё с усталостью и почти осязаемой безысходностью.

– При… – Дженни сжимает её руки сильнее. – Всё, что было, уже в прошлом. Мы можем вернуться, есть люди, они тебе помогут. Поверь мне. Пожалуйста, – всхлип всё-таки прорывается.

Во взгляде Пранприи остаётся всё меньше осмысленности, и Дженни понимает, что её точно чем-то накачали. Чеён рассказывала о таблетках, которые вызывают течку, о наркотиках и о банальном алкоголе.

Дженни невыносимо находиться здесь, и под чем бы ни находилась Пранприя – ей в ближайший час наверняка станет только хуже, так что Дженни берёт её под руки и заставляет встать. Омега не сопротивляется, она поднимается на ноги, приваливается к Дженни и утыкается носом ей в шею. 

Они выходят из комнаты, и до слуха Дженни доносится шум снизу. Она крепко обнимает Пранприю за талию, пытается игнорировать её тёплые ладони, скользящие по спине, и ведёт вперёд. 

– Когда спустимся – беги, хорошо? Понимаешь?

Пранприя, кажется, не понимает вообще ничего, и к первому этажу окончательно виснет на Дженни. 

В тесном холле пусто, но зато откуда-то справа доносится звон битого стекла и запах крови. Дженни мысленно благодарит этого журналиста, пока двигается к выходу.

Там уже ждёт Чеён, она наворачивает круги вокруг машины, а при виде омег бросается к ним. Пранприя словно ватная, она не стоит на ногах, дрожит и цепляется за них обеих, пока её ведут к машине.

 

//Жар в крови нарастает, пока Дженни сидит у двери и смотрит на Пранприю. Та мечется по кровати, обнимая одеяло ногами и руками. Спутавшиеся белые волосы выделяются в темноте. Воздух в комнате такой густой, что оставаться здесь – невыносимо, но у Дженни нет ни сил, ни желания встать, открыть дверь и выйти. Оставлять При, пусть даже в полной безопасности, кажется чем-то немыслимым. Словно её снова украдут, и тогда уже – безвозвратно.

Чеён говорила, что на том сайте был раздел с видео. И что там должен быть и ролик с Лисой в действии. Дженни в жизни его не откроет, но ведь его наверняка уже открыли сотни других людей. А если история Пранприи станет знаменита, то его откроют тысячи. Десятки тысяч.

Другого пути, кроме как следовать советам Чеён, Дженни не знает.

Но она точно знает, что её При, стеснительную, милую, смешливую и наивную, это просто убьёт.

Омега на кровати глухо стонет, пока её тело почти конвульсивно дёргается. 

Дженни знает, что течка – это в любом случае ад, но если она усилена какой-то химией… Ей больно смотреть на то, как мучается Пранприя. Ещё больнее – думать о том, как её избавляли от ломки клиенты. 

И что ей это нравилось. Не могло не нравиться. 

А ещё Дженни либо подхватила простуду, либо тоже скоро узнает, что это такое. Ладони потеют, мысли путаются, а жар копится где-то внизу живота. Это всё чертовски смущает, и Дженни понимает, что лучше умрёт, чем кто-то увидит её в таком состоянии. 

Остатков разума хватает на то, чтобы подняться, опираясь о стену, и запереть дверь. Со стороны кровати доносится сдавленный стон, а сразу за ним – всхлип. Кожа горит от необходимости прикосновений, тяжёло-сладкий запах забивает разум, и Дженни на ватных ногах бредёт к Пранприи. 

Омега облизывает пересохшие губы, опускаясь на колени рядом с кроватью. При лежит, зажмурившись, и сжимает в кулаках одеяло. Дженни касается её пальцев – и спустя секунду оказывается в сильных объятиях.

Пранприя притягивает её к себе, а когда Дженни на миг вспоминает, как думать, и пытается отстраниться – буквально падает сверху. 

Дженни оказывается прижата к полу, пока При, горячая и ангельски красивая, сжимает её кисти тонкими пальцами и смотрит затуманенным взглядом. Жаркие касания идут от кистей выше, к плечам, груди, шее, и что-то в мозгу Дженни просто отключается. Все мысли заменяет Пранприя, её кожа, запах, губы – мягкие и нежные, выводящие дорожку от ключиц к чужим губам.

Первый поцелуй Дженни – на полу в чужой квартире, с пьяной Пранприей, криками Чеён через стенку и холодной ножкой кровати, упирающейся в плечо. Пранприя целует напористо, влажно и жарко, по-собственнически, но Дженни даже не успевает удивиться – она просто растворяется в чувствах, в чужом запахе и прикосновениях. 

Дженни понятия не имеет, что нужно делать, но даже если бы знала – вряд ли у неё получилось бы вспомнить. Пранприя с каким-то маниакальным взглядом стягивает с неё пижаму и приникает к ней, кожа к коже. Дженни обнимает, целует в плечо, в шею, в губы, и чувствует, как к глазам подступают слёзы. Она честно не понимает, почему, но это становится неважным в тот момент, когда Пранприя обнимает ещё теснее, как-то отчаянно, и щекочет ухо глубоким шёпотом. 

Оторваться от неё сейчас физически невозможно, в крови бурлит желание быть близко, ещё ближе, так, как это только возможно. Пранприя глухо выдыхает, когда Дженни снимает с неё ночнушку и ведёт ладонями от живота к груди. 

Это всё начинает напоминать какой-то мокрый сон, и Дженни предпочитает так и считать. Сон. Всего лишь сон. Потому что Пранприя, плавящаяся в её руках, это что-то слишком живое для настоящего. 

Когда чужие губы приникают к шее, а влажная ладонь скользит к промежности, Дженни давится воздухом, а удовольствие током расходится по телу. Энергия бьётся в каждой клеточке, и с каждым движением тонких пальцев её становится всё больше и больше. Дженни задыхается, запах Пранприи въедается в в мозг и лёгкие, сильное тело двигается в такт движениям, и каждый раз, когда затвердевшие соски проходятся по груди Дженни, очередная часть её души погибает. Пранприя сжигает её лёгкими касаниями, заменяя кислород в крови жидким огнём. Это слишком ярко, слишком сильно и слишком живо, чтобы быть правдой, а когда терпеть удовольствие становится нестерпимо, Пранприя целует Дженни в губы и меняет темп на запредельно быстрый. 

Почти минуту Дженни просто лежит, пытаясь собрать осколки разума во что-то цельное, и тяжело дышит омеге в шею. Пранприя улыбается почти по-дьявольски, и Дженни понимает, что хочет подарить ей то же самое. Чёрт знает, как, но подарить, чтобы звёзды в глазах и ток по венам. 

Дженни обнимает её трясущимися руками, проводит пальцами по рёбрам, поднимается и целует в ключицы. Пранприя мгновенно становится податливой, мягкой и послушной, такой, что омега боится сделать хоть одно неосторожное движение. Она чувствует себя слишком нескладной и неопытной, но со всей нежностью пытается повторить всё то, что делала При. Короткий выдох служит первой наградой за старания, а когда над ухом раздаётся приглушённый стон, Дженни улыбается. Должно быть, примерно также злодейски, как минуту назад – Пранприя. Чувство власти над ней, нежной и благой власти, затуманивает мозг, и Дженни отбрасывает осторожность. Смена касаний на резкие и быстрые заставляет Пранприю выгнуться, и Дженни кусает губы, чтобы не застонать вместе с ней.

При, бледная и тонкая, бьющаяся в смуглых руках омеги и выстанывающая её имя – это самое прекрасное, что случалось с Дженни за всю её жизнь. 

Когда При лежит, откинувшись на кровать, и шепчет что-то опасно похожее на признание в любви, она лишь целует её в лоб и заворачивает в одеяло.

Вряд ли Пранприя вспомнит о произошедшем завтра. 

Дженни понимает, что уже никогда не сможет этого забыть//

1

Чеён права, Пранприи скоро и вправду становится лучше. Она больше не виснет на Дженни (ей лучше не стало, желания царапают изнутри, но она неплохо держит себя в руках), однако омега выглядит адски усталой, пришибленной и какой-то подломленной. Вместо прежних улыбок по поводу и без Дженни видит только опущенный взгляд, а звонкий голос превратился в охрипший и тихий.

Это временно, Дженни честно пытается на это надеяться.

Чеён смотрит на неё немного осуждающе (до омеги не сразу доходит, что стоны, должно быть, были слишком громкими), но суетится с не меньшей энергией. Пытается вытащить своего друга-журналиста из полиции, начинает писать целое расследование о продаже омег и искренне верит, что у них получится что-то изменить.

Когда Чеён, осторожно и заботливо, расспрашивает При о том, как всё устроено в этой индустрии, Дженни хочется её заткнуть. Пранприя плачет уже после минуты интервью, но, запинаясь, говорит о похищениях, показных избиениях, каких-то таблетках и заваренных окнах, сквозь которые невозможно сбежать. Дженни может только обнимать её за плечи и поить чаем. 

Пранприя, похоже, и вправду не помнит, что было между ними. Наверное, оно и к лучшему. Дженни снова может быть её подругой, и это уже огромный подарок. О чём-то большем она, как и прежде, запрещает себе думать. 

Ночью При плачет, уткнувшись ей в плечо, а днём сидит с потухшим взглядом и отвечает на всё новые вопросы. 

Первая статья выходит уже через несколько дней, и когда на следующее утро Чеён даёт Дженни прочитать комментарии, она молится о том, чтобы их никогда не увидела Пранприя. На одного сочувствующего в интернете находится десяток ненавистников, во всём обвиняющих самих омег. Чеён почти плачет, когда авторов статьи обвиняют во лжи и обливают дерьмом. Но обещает, что продолжит. Что мир можно исправить, что люди не настолько плохие, поверь, Дженни.

Дженни не верит. 

Она хочет вернуться в резервацию, но там их точно не ждёт ничего хорошего. Особенно – для Пранприи, которая в глазах остальных стала живым оскорблением всему волчьему роду, памятником их подчинения. Хуже всего этого только то, что она и сама это понимает. 

Однажды вечером Дженни находит её на кухне с окровавленным запястьем и железной губкой в руке. И она действительно не знает, как успокоить При, которая пыталась стереть со своей кожи вытатуированные буквы. «Лиса». Игрушка. Шлюха. 

Дженни обнимает её, зарывается носом в копну волос и шепчет: «всё это неважно, мы сможем идти дальше, поверь мне».

От лживости собственных слов тянет блевать.

Чеён ещё пытается что-то писать, однако слова о бесчеловечности омежьих борделей тонут во всеобщем безразличии. Однако Лиса из статей становится известной, её фотографии растаскивают на шутки, а «Алые лилии» здорово повышают свою популярность. 

Дженни решает всё же вернуться в резервацию, потому что в этом городе Пранприя не сможет даже выйти на улицу. Сама она об этом не знает, но явно догадывается о чём-то плохом по мрачным лицам Чеён и Дженни. 

Когда она застаёт её за ноутбуком, внутри что-то обрывается.

У Пранприи дрожат губы, а глаза распухли и покраснели. Дженни не знает, сколько та успела увидеть, но это в любом случае слишком много. На этот раз объятия не помогают – При сидит, неподвижная, как статуя, и на её лице написана чистая обида и непонимание. Дженни оборачивает её пледом, гладит по волосам, мелет какую-то ерунду о том, что все они не правы. Совершенно искренне шепчет, что Пранприя замечательная, прекрасная, самая лучшая. И у них всё ещё будет хорошо.

У Чеён кончаются деньги, это заметно по дешёвым обедам и усталости в глазах.

Дженни не отходит от Пранприи ни на шаг, обнимает её во сне, заплетает косички по утрам, готовит ей завтрак и без конца убеждает в том, что всё будет в порядке. Но на расцарапанном запястье всё также чернеет «лиса», сама При почти ничего не ест и постоянно молчит, морально рассыпаясь прямо на глазах у Дженни. 

От собственного бессилия хочется рыдать, но она не позволяет себе не слезинки. 

На новость о том, что они вернутся домой, Пранприя не реагирует никак. Только кивает и поворачивается к окну. Там – машины, люди и серое небо, давящее на город. 

Следующим утром Дженни просыпается одна, а в дверях стоит бледная Чеён. Плохое предчувствие, прямо как в день отбора, сжимает сердце. 

– Тебе лучше не видеть, правда. Пранприя… – Чеён запинается и кусает губы.

Какая-то часть Дженни уже понимает, о чём та говорит, но Дженни эту часть затыкает. Чеён пропускает её к ванной, и омега понимает, что Чеён всё-таки была права.

Ей лучше было не видеть Пранприю, скорчившуюся у ванной в позе эмбриона. Крови на полу – до ужаса много, и осознание того, что вся она вытекла из разрезанных запястий, бьёт по голове чем-то тяжёлым.

– Я уже вызвала врачей.

Дженни не понимает, как она могла не проснуться, как она могла выпустить Пранприю из объятий. Она не смогла помочь. Её и вправду оказалось слишком мало. 

Припухший порез проходит прямо сквозь слово «лиса», а выбеленные волосы слиплись от крови. Но если забыть об этом – то Пранприя словно спит на блестящих красных простынях. Губы слегка приоткрыты, веки обводят тёмные круги, а бледность лица не сильно отличается от последних дней.

Последних.

В Дженни окончательно отмирает что-то живое и бьющееся.

 

//День рождения Пранприи они встречают в лесу. Она стоит посреди поляны, смотрит на рвущееся сквозь тучу солнце и широко улыбается. Дженни валяется на траве, вполуха слушает болтовню Джису и смотрит вверх. Вокруг головы Пранприи словно ореол из спутанных тёмных волос, с неё свисает перепачканное в земле платье, но она всё равно кажется какой-то лесной феей. 

– Вы бы уехали отсюда, если бы смогли? – она оборачивается и смотрит с непривычной серьёзностью.

– Да, – тут же отвечает Джису. – Ну, то есть смотря куда и зачем, но вообще – да.

– А я бы хотела, чтобы приезжали к нам, – Пранприя смотрит прямо на Дженни. – Мы могли бы устраивать праздники, делать всякие игрушки, продавать... Мама говорила, что у нас когда-то было очень красиво.

– По-моему, у нас и сейчас красиво. А люди – просто идиоты, – Дженни видит, как При хмурится, и улыбается. – Но если ты так хочешь впаривать им своих кукол – пожалуйста, я тебе даже помогать буду.

Пранприя опускается на траву рядом, и у Дженни появляется какое-то глупое желание сказать, что она её любит. Действительно любит.

Дженни молчит, потому что и При, и Джису, и вся резервация знают, что они трое – друзья чуть ли не с колыбели. Но прямо сейчас этого кажется мало, а чувство, распирающее изнутри, кажется слишком большим и необъятным. Дженни обнимает омегу за плечи, а та в ответ коварно начинает её щекотать. К делу присоединяется Джису, и спустя несколько секунд Дженни сквозь смех покрывает их услышанными от бабушки ругательствами.

Всё хорошо.

Всё действительно хорошо//

0

Дженни стоит, морщась от запаха бензина, и смотрит на горящее здание. Чеён поначалу пыталась её отговорить, но это ведь и вправду лучший способ привлечь внимание к проблеме. Дженни арестуют, осудят и посадят, всё это будет широко освещаться и наверняка хоть до кого-нибудь дойдёт, что бордели не сжигают просто так.

В груди нет ни радости, ни ликования, только отдающий горьким триумф. 

Они были обречены с самого начала.

Но Дженни чувствует себя почти богом, когда понимает, что испортит конец и этим ублюдкам тоже.


End file.
